


Take My Hand

by belizafryler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All the Smut, ENJOY THE SMUT ELIZA, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Whilst heavily pregnant, Eliza begins to worry if Alexander still finds her attractive. He remedies this swiftly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/gifts).



> Happy Birthday (even though it's not the twenty-third for ME) to one of my closest friends, whom I affectionately call Eliza bc she's a cinnamon roll :') Also Merry Christmas bc I'm probably not going to be able to churn out another Hamliza before then. Bye now! Happy reading!

Being a Hamilton was one of the greatest joys in Eliza’s entire life. Sure, she did not have absolutely everything she was accustomed to, but there was one thing she clutched tightly - and it outshone everything else. Such was her husband, Alexander.

 

She had been married to him a little over a year now. Angelica was long gone, a whole ocean away, but for the first time in Eliza’s life, she did not feel such a pang at the separation. Selfishly, Eliza couldn’t help but ponder what would have happened if Alex hadn’t seen her that night at the winter’s ball. Would he have married her sister, never giving her another glance?

 

She told herself it didn’t matter. Angelica was now a Church, and Eliza was a Hamilton. The Schuyler Sisters no longer, they did not _need_ to pledge the allegiance to each other. And yet, without a doubt, Eliza knew she’d still do anything for her sister - just as Angelica would for her.

 

She bit her lip, rubbing her hand over her stomach. Despite being only married for a year, she and Alexander were expecting their first child. It was not made out of wedlock, but… Eliza couldn’t help giggle as she recalled how enthusiastic of a lover Alexander made.

 

Eliza trailed her and over her stomach, left to right. The baby kicked at his or her mama’s movements, but Eliza didn’t stop. She smiled to herself, feeling not for the first time how greatly she loved her child already. There was just one problem with this pregnancy in Eliza’s eyes.

 

Alexander refused to touch her, to hover over her and stare at her like she was the best thing in his life. Though, as far as she knew, that hadn’t changed except for the whole not touching her part. Eliza hoped not. She’d kill the man if he decided to get bored within a year of marriage-

 

Or perhaps it was simply her new body. The changes throughout her pregnancy were getting noticeable, and maybe that’s all it was. Eliza bit her lip. 

 

She didn’t have time to dwell on the problem longer, though, as Alexander walked into the room. She struggled to stand, and when that proved more difficult than she was up for, she reached out and he came willingly into her arms.

 

“Good afternoon husband,” she whispered, kissing his lips.

 

“Good afternoon, my Eliza.” Alex answered, smiling as he returned her kiss. He settled in, sitting on the couch beside her. She snuggled into his side.

 

He stroked her hair absently, and Eliza turned her head slightly to kiss his palm. Alex smiled again at her. “Alex?” she asked lowly, as if she were shy to have said his name. Even after the year of marriage, some things were hard for her to let go; the sense of propriety being one of them.

 

“Yes, Eliza?” Alex answered, reaching down to kiss her on top of her head, and she sighed again. It was so nice to feel his lips against her that she almost forgot what she wanted to say.

 

“Do you ah,” Eliza shifted slightly in his arms, so that she could turn and see his face. “Do you still find me attractive?” she bit her lip.

 

Alexander’s reaction was not what she had expected, not at all. His jaw had dropped and his eye reopened, brown pupils blown wide. “Why do you ask that?” he asked, his voice breathless.

 

“Because….” Eliza dropped her head to his chest, shy. “You never touch me anymore,”

 

Alexander trailed his hand up her arms. “You’re pregnant.” he reminded her.

 

“Yes,” Eliza agreed. “But I’m not dead, or dying!” She argued.

 

“But wouldn’t I hurt you?” Alexander asked, looking puzzled.

 

“No!” Eliza exclaimed, surprise evident on her features as she turned around to look at him again. “Why would you think that, love?” She asked hesitantly, knowing little about his past before her.

 

“I just…. Thought…” Alexander looked sheepishly at her. He bent, kissing her shoulder. “So I wouldn’t be hurting you?” he double-checked.

 

“Not at all,” Eliza murmured, leaning into his touch happily. She was almost starved for his affection. “You’ll only hurt me if you stop,” she told him honestly.

 

“Well then,” Alex smiled, “Why don’t we retire to the bedroom?” he suggested.

 

“I think that’s a brilliant idea,” Eliza whispered, letting him help her to stand. With his help, she managed to reach the bedroom.

 

“How do we do this?” Eliza asked nervously, seeing him start to undress. With her belly between them, she didn’t know how it was possible to have him as much as she might want to.

 

“Like this,” Alex whispered, beginning to shed her of her own clothes. She shivered with anticipation, her body tingling from where he touched her.

 

Alexander laid her down on the bed, spooning up from behind her. His hands were all over her, roaming restlessly as he couldn’t decide what his favourite part of her was. He pulled her leg over his thigh, his hard length pressing insistently against her. 

 

She gasped lowly, pressing her arse back up against him. He finally took pity on her a few moments later, when he slid himself into her sleek warmth. “Fuck, Eliza,” Alexander whimpered, pulling his hand up over her breast and cupping it lightly.

 

“Alexander,” Eliza whined, low and in her throat. She turned her head, begging silently for a kiss that he willingly gave. “More,” she pleaded with him. In all her months of pregnancy, she’d never felt as sexy as she did in this moment.

 

He began to thrust, slowly, careful not to hurt her. “I love you,” he stroked his tongue over hers, moaning loudly in the silence of the room.

 

“I love you too,” the world started to spin as her climax neared. She moaned again, pressing herself closer to him. 

 

Minutes later, as they cuddled, Eliza marveled over how easily it had been to seduce him. She giggled and he rolled his eyes at her, smiling still.


End file.
